


The Side Effects of Binge Science

by talktendotome



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Lab Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nerds in Love, i wrote this a year ago, im sorry, shower fantasies, they bang on a counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktendotome/pseuds/talktendotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, under regular conditions Tony Stark was renowned for what his friends referred to as "binge science", he had a solid month and a half of straight lab work with a staggering record of eight hours of sleep that whole damn time. But, these were no ordinary conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side Effects of Binge Science

**Author's Note:**

> For Joy.

They had practically been living in the lab for the past three weeks. They didn't sleep. They barely ate, when they did, someone had to bring it down and one of them took it at the labs entrance. Any questions of what they were working on were met with vague responses about some sort of biomechanics and something big. Everyone else had no other choice but to leave them be, but three straight weeks in a lab was an awfully long time for anyone. 

Tony was showing it too. Now, under regular conditions Tony Stark was renowned for what his friends referred to as "binge science", he had a solid month and a half of straight lab work with a staggering record of eight hours of sleep that whole damn time. But, these were no ordinary conditions. There was a variable, a sexy, sexy dark haired variable that made Tony wanna talk pistons and pulleys all night long. 

Bruce Banner was that variable, and the way he was sauntering through the lab right now made Tony wanna graph the movement of that ass just so he could prove to the other scientist EXACTLY how much he waggled that magnificent ass when he walked and EXACTLY how counter intuitive it was for all progress in the lab. It didn't expedite any hypothesis when Tony had to run to the bathroom every few hours because he needed to reevaluate his life choices and make his pants fit a little better.

So, Tony brooded. He forced himself not to look when that ass, perfect and beautiful, clad in those tight black pants walked by. He held his breath and forced his pulse to slow when Bruce was excitedly leaning over to show him new data. And he flirted to high heavens, taking a silent victory in every single rosy blush that graced the good doctor's face. 

It's not to say Bruce was unaffected. Oh boy was he affected, the shy smaller man still wasn't use to the blatant and avid flirting. Like the time he showed Tony an updated graph, and The guy had the nerve to say the bell curve reminded him of Bruce's ass. Bruce could feel the eyes on him too, and he kinda liked it. Okay, he really liked. Bruce was absolutely not accustomed to being the object of someone's desires let alone someone as intelligent and remarkable as Tony was. 

And as soon as the project was complete, Bruce was going to work up the courage to have some success sex with his partner in science. Well, that was the plan, until Tuesday came along. 

That Tuesday was particularly hazardous already because they decided to take showers on Tuesdays and Bruce had maybe, just maybe, kinda watched Tony leave the lab's small bathroom in just a towel. And, maybe, just maybe, Tony had seen him stare and winked. And maybe, just maybe that caused Bruce to blush violently and rush to the steamy but now vacated bathroom. Bruce slammed the door behind him and leaned against it waiting for his breathing to steady out. 

Tony was pretty much having a great day: he'd had a particularly nice fantasy while he'd jerked off in the shower, and he might just be wearing down on Bruce to the point that soon Tony and Bruce could actually fuck soon. Tony really liked the idea of that, a lot. Tony might actually be in love with Bruce because everything Bruce did was so overwhelming to Tony. Even the way he said the simplest things like, "it's, uh, your turn to get the food" or "hey, Tony, look at this". Oh and Christ how Bruce said his name. Tony may have been developing a kink for it. Could that even be a kink? But yea, Tony was in deep because he would get lost in those brown eyes and he wanted to kiss that mouth for days and kinda, well, spend the rest of his life in this exquisite torture of being so close to the other man all the time. And as Tony got dressed on Tuesday he couldn't help but think about how his name would sound when he was working his cock in that glorious ass -- stop it, Tony, he thought, can't start all this fantasizing out of the shower, it's bad because Bruce is in the bathroom and--- was that a moan? 

Tony, stood, half dressed, jaw slack as he heard; through the loud sound of running water what absolutely had to be a moan. So, he did what any good scientist would do, put his ear to the door to further observe and collect data on this hypothesis. 

Bruce had gotten into the shower, he stood leaning against the tile under hot water, just letting the stress pour out of his muscles. He was trying but failing at not thinking about the sight he'd witnessed prior to his shower. Just, Tony dripping wet, holding that too small towel that was barely slung on his hips. It was all too perfect. Bruce couldn't help himself when his hand slipped down between his legs. Bruce couldn't help himself when the image of Tony on his knees in front of him, wearing that ac/dc shirt and those dark wash jeans that made is ass SO damn irresistible, popped into his head. Bruce stroked himself to the thought of Tony's mouth on him. The way he imagined how hot and wet it is. His hand sped up a little, and unbeknownst to Bruce small moans began to slip their way out of his mouth.

Also unbeknownst to Bruce, Tony stood on the other side of the bathroom door with his fist in his mouth to keep from, who knows what, but Tony knew in his heart that his fist needed to stay in his mouth to keep the earth from shattering because hot and holy hell, Bruce Banner was moaning. 

Bruce had switched to fucking his fist at a exponential pace, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open letting out louder moans and gasps and the rough sound of "ugh-Tony" here and there. In his mind Bruce could just see Tony going to town on his cock too. Sucking at just the right pressure and licking all the right places but, the thing that sends Bruce over that oh so close edge is the thought of the most obscene, spit soaked POP that Tony's cherry red mouth makes coming off his dick. Bruce comes into his fist with a shout. He quickly washes off and shuts off the shower. He brought his clothes in the bathroom with him so he just hurriedly dries off and gets dressed. 

Tony heard his name. Tony just heard Bruce moan his goddamn name in the shower and if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his whole stupid life he'd rather be deaf than hear anything else. Tony slowly removed his fist from his mouth and sighed the sigh of a man well and truly fucked. That is until he heard the water shut off a moment later. 

Tony sprinted across the lab and grabbed something to make himself look productive, that thing happened to be Oppenheimer, his trusty bong. So, he grabbed his bag of weed and packed the bowl. He'd just gotten his first hit in when a nervous and vaguely guilty looking Bruce emerged from the bathroom. 

"Hey there, Tony" 

Tony held his lighter to the bowl and inhaled, he cherried it, exhaled, pulled the slide, then inhaled deeply, "Hey Bruce, you wanna hit this?", he asked still holding the sickly sweet smoke in his lungs. 

Bruce nodded vigorously and quickly joined Tony in a swivel chair. Tony held the bong out to Bruce and lit the bowl for him. Bruce took a tentative inhale. Tony nodded and waited for Bruce to put his mouth back on the piece to pull the slide. Tony watched as Bruce inhaled the thick white cloud. Tony hit it again and once again lit and operated the slide for Bruce. This time Bruce white-walled and fucked himself. Tony took the bong and set it on the table. Bruce coughed and coughed and tried to breathe and Tony rubbed his back. 

"Shhhh, Brucey, it's okay. Coughing is good. You're okay, shhh, I got you", Tony soothed out to him, patting and rubbing his back. Bruce finally leveled out and sighed.   
"You good?" Tony asked. Bruce nodded. 

"You wanna shotgun this one?" 

Now, this was a question that Tony often enquired about but, Bruce was always too embarrassed to accept. Maybe it was the last heavy hit that killed him or maybe it was the thought of getting closer to Tony but, Bruce nodded slowly, and Tony's heart leapt. 

Tony hit the bong again, expertly, milking out a heavy hit. He pulled the slide and inhaled it all, and placed Oppenheimer back on the table. Bruce had leaned over close to him and let his head hang on Tony's shoulder. Bruce looked like a fucking puppy, the way his chocolate eyes gazed up to Tony's, and the way his mouth hung open, expectantly. Tony put his mouth over Bruce's and exhaled. Bruce inhaled but only for a moment because no sooner had Tony cleared his lungs Bruce smashed his lips up into Tony's. 

It was on. This was it. The moment they'd both been waiting for. Bruce worked his mouth against Tony's and they worked in perfect tandem. When Bruce had wrapped his hands around the taller man's neck, Tony grabbed Bruce out of his chair by the hips, picked him up, actually fucking picked him up and Bruce could do nothing but gasp and wrap his legs around Tony's waist, which may or may not have added some rather pleasant friction in a certain erogenous zone. 

They kissed and kissed and their tongues explored each others mouths and Tony almost moaned just because how good Bruce tasted. Bruce's kissed back with all his might. Tony turned them away from the table and stepped towards the work bench before pushing Bruce down on it. 

Bruce had no where to go, not that he wanted to go because honestly he didn't want to be anyway but perched on a workbench with his back shoved against hard cabinet and Tony between his legs, sucking on his neck. 

"I'm gonna fuck you right here Bruce. Right on the goddamn counter. "

Bruce could only sort of nod and murmur a raspy string of "yes, yes, yes"

Bruce bucked his hips up and tugged his hands in Tony's wavy brown hair. Tony had to just stop for a second, he just paused all his ravishing and moaned breathy and loud. Bruce bucked up again because if that was the reaction, then how could he not?

Tony growled and pushed his face into the junction of neck and shoulder. Another jolt of friction to Tony's cock and he bit down, hard. Bruce let out a shout of what wasn't quite pain and pulled Tony's hair while he pushed himself against Tony again. Tony bit down again. 

"Bruce, I swear to Christ, if you keep at that; I am gonna come in my pants and I still need to fuck you so please, let's just get your clothes off. " Tony mumbled into the bite-mark he had just left. 

This sparked something in Bruce because he ripped at Tony's shirt and then his own. Tony's hands undid their belts and jeans. Tony had em off in record time. 

So, here are our two scientists, grinding against each other in nothing but worn boxers. Hands were everywhere all once touching, feeling. 

And then loss, Tony was gone. Bruce whimpered at the spot where he was, but a second later he was back with lube and a chair. He sat down and bowed his head to Bruce's straining cock and put his mouth on the fabric over the head. Tony tongued at what he had to figure was the greatest cock in the world. Bruce was coming apart with moans and gasps and raspy pleas of "more". Tony, finally, satisfied with the wet spot he had formed on the boxers and he snuck fingers into the waistband and pulled out that perfect cock. It was perfect, truly, just the right size; the tip swollen and the same bright shade of pink as its owners lips. It was something that lesser men would have made a terrible Goldilocks analogy about it being "just right". Tony had to suck it. He just had to. So he did. His tongue went to the slit to retrieve precious droplets of precome as they collected. Tony slid the head into his mouth and sucked. Bruce fell apart. That mouth that fucking mouth would ruin him. Tony sucked and licked and swallowed him down and it was more perfect than the fantasy he had earlier. Mostly because, it was real. Real, live and happening right now as that perfect head bobbed on his dick and Bruce had to just keep his hands knotted in Tony's hair just to keep from floating away. 

"Tony" gasped Bruce. And in that moment straight from Bruce's greatest fantasy, Tony, with a swollen, spit-slicked and profane POP Tony slid his mouth off of Bruce's cock. 

"Yea, Bruce" was the gravely response. 

"Tony, tony, tony I ugh I need you to fuck me. "

"Oh God, that i can do."

Tony very nearly ripped Their boxers to shreds in that effort to get the offending fabric off. He put his fingers to the mouth of the man he loved and just breathed out,"suck". Oh lord how Bruce sucked Tony's fingers, laced his tongue over and around them, made Tony shiver with it. Tony pulled them out and added a squirt of lube. He pulled Bruce's legs apart and onto his shoulders. 

Tony was gentle about this. He was careful, oh so very careful as he slid his oh so very slick finger into that unquantifiable and inexplicable heat that was Bruce and careful and slow he worked Bruce open. 

"Never done this before," the bottom one quietly admitted. 

"Don't worry, Brucey, I got cha", Tony soothed. 

He had three fingers in and added more lube. Tony started moving them gently when he'd hit the spot. That one magic fucking spot that just was like nothing Bruce had ever felt before. Tony grinned and passed his fingers there again and Bruce moaned like a wanton whore and Tony barely think. Tony just lubed up his cock. Bruce was nodding wildly, coated in sweat, three fingers up his perfect ass and looking like the hottest thing seen in his whole life. Who had given him the Goddamn right look like that? His legs spread like that. His curly hair matted against his forehead. Then there was that spot on the bottom of his neck, where Tony had bit him; yea, it was starting to bruise. Suddenly, all Tony could do was bite him again and again, nibbling and sucking little marks up and down his neck. Finally, satisfied for the moment, Tony lined himself up with Bruce, and slowly he pushed in. He stopped halfway because, " aaaAAAHH, Bruce, oH FUCK, UGGGHH BRUCE SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK!" 

Tony had to bite him again just to finish thrusting in. But, lord almighty, once he was in Bruce was writhing and squirming because it felt so good being so full of Tony. Everything around him was Tony, it was all he could feel and taste and smell; this had to be heaven. Maybe, that bong hit really had killed him because this was heaven. 

Tony thrusted, slow at first, more for his own benefit than Bruce's. But, after about three tentative pumps of his hips, Tony sped up. He worked in and out of that flawless ass, fast and hard; between his moans he bit and kisses the man under him just as hard. The pressure and heat were perfect and wonderful. Tony kept this vicious pace up. Bruce snaked a hand down to jerk himself off but before he could, Tony grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head. Tony put his free hand on Bruce's hip and held it tight enough to bruise. Tony just kept going too. It was driving Bruce crazy, every third stroke would hit his prostate and it would near send him over the edge. He had his eyes all scrunched up because it wall too much. Tony noticed his eyes were closed and kissed Bruce gently. 

"Bruce, baby, ahh damn. I- I need you to -ughh- open your eyes for me. " 

Bruce barely could, everything was too much and too good but he forced himself to. Slowly, he forced his eyes open and what he saw slammed him over that edge. Because Tony was on top of him sweaty and loud, slamming into him and the second he saw Bruce's eyes open came that dashing grin. And Bruce came, untouched, shouting Tony's name raspy and breathy like a mantra of sacred words, harder than he'd ever come before. He soaked Tony's chest in those thick white ropes of cum and clenched down so hard. And that second, that perfect and surreal second that Bruce had opened his eyes, like a child in wonder and had begun that gorgeous litany of "Tony, Tony, Tony Ton-ahhhh Tony TonY ToNY TONY!" That was the second that Tony came. There was white hot streaks that leaked out from around Tony's cock. 

Yes, this was definitely, completely, totally, and absolutely love. It's bounds infinite and uncharted. Tony and Bruce stayed locked in each others arms and just breathed heavy. Tony leaned his head to Bruce's and they just stared deep into each others eyes, grinning and gasping and perfect. 

"I love you. "


End file.
